Broken Glass
by Skytor
Summary: What if someone were to push against the boudries of reality? What if reality cracked before they did? Gamer!AU fic. Watch the exploits of a dark entity, slapped into the realm of a very AU harry potter world. Will he shape the world, or will the world shape him? After all he did it once before, so he could do it again, right?


**Broken Glass; Prologue- Dark Star**

In the beginning, there was just the unending, infinite expanse of the void, and a single point of swirling, chaotic energy.

**Let there be light...**

**_BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG_**

What looked at first to be a regular man floated, asleep in deep space, seemingly unaffected by his peculiar position.

With utmost certainty, this man was the most reviled, hated and feared being to have defiled the sanctity of existence. By this point in time, he had many names. Titles such as The Great Evil, Worldeater, Blighted One and Bane of Man to name a few. Each of his many titles bore its own story, tales of blackest evil and whole worlds brought to their knees, but the name by which he referred to himself, from a story all but lost to the mists of time, was the Dark Star.

Fitting then, that when he was awoken by a blindingly loud alarm that was heard only by him, that he was to awake infront of a true dark star. A black hole, one of the last celestial bodies not consumed by his crusade or torn asunder, caught in the crosshairs, by one of the countless battles waged between the dying factions of reality.

Gingerly, he opened his eyes as to ascertain exactly what has awoken him. "It's _far _too early for the plan to be in place yet" he both thought and spoke out in soundless words, more to himself than to the vacuum of space. He didn't have to search for long, as the source lay a stones throw to his left.

'Damn', he thought, 'I'm off my game. They may be weak, but I should have been able to notice _this, _far before now' The _this_ that he was, so eloquently, referring to was a very large and very angry looking Seraphim battle group, numbers clocking in at least a few hundred of the many-winged warriors.

Quickly scanning over their demeanor and positioning, as well as the fact that he could feel them charging up countless not-so-pleasant spells with which to attack him, he decided that they were almost definitely enemies. And it goes without saying, the best type of enemy is a dead one.

He couldn't help the mirthless chuckle that escaped his lips, subconsciously broadcasted into the very minds of all the seraphim before him. "My, my, my. Is this little party all for me? You shouldn't have, really." He stretched his right hand out in front of him, toward the seraphim. "I might have actually let you live. Oh well, never mind. **Soul Contract!**" Chains of pure white light lept from his hand, and struck through every single seraph. As fast as the chains appeared, they faded away faster.

For a second everything was still, as the seraphim were frozen in a mixture of fear and confusion and the Dark Star simply waited for their next move. A few of the more cowardly of the seraphim turned tail, or wing, and attempted to flee. They made it a few thousand meters before the chains briefly flared back into existence, ripping them in twain.

He was grinning maniacally at this point, he could practically _taste _their terror. "There's no point in running, little angels!" he practically hummed. He leant back slightly to dodge a humming bolt of golden light that came close enough to almost singe his neck hairs.

That first attack opened the metaphorical floodgate, and the Angels began to to launch every spell they had in a massive volley.

Almost every spell that he knew, as well as one or two that he didn't, lit up the space between them and him. A vast array of magic, from bright red beams to cancerous green flames, massive blades humming with, ironically, unholy energy and everything in between, approached from infront of him and covered a wide enough area that it was impossible to dodge all, if any, of them. So he didn't. With a flick of his wrist, he conjured the first shield that he could think of. A pale, near translucent pane of shimmering blue energy, square in shape and as wide and long as he was tall, sprang into existence slightly before him.

A majority of the spells sloughed off without effect on his shield, coalescing in a cacophony of color pressed taut against the barrier, or passed harmlessly overhead.

His instinct suddenly screamed at him, and he launched himself backwards, away from the shield. Just in time too, as a game alert window popped up.

**Massive Magical Release Detected! Suggested action; Run!**

While he was distracted, defending against the spells, the battle group had channeled a spell with all of their combined power. A glowing gold aura emanated from them all as they chanted before taking the form of an eagle, albeit one the size of a small star.

"Well, this is new" the dark star remarked, puzzled, as the eagle flew through his shield as if it were not there and began to dive toward him. He clicked his tongue "Let's see just what we are dealing with here, **Scry!**"

Information immediately flooded into his brain. It seems what whatever the seraphim created, they didn't bother to defend it against psychic attacks. An odd oversight.

**Divine Spear of Justice**

**\--**

**Species: Astral Spirit**

**Age: 6 seconds (physically), 1 billion years (true age)**

**\--**

**Hp: 15,000,000/15,000,000**

**Mp: 75****,000,000/75,000,000**

**Speed: 3000**

**Agility: 3500**

**Endurance: 1000**

**Strength: 1500**

**Magic Power: 6500**

**Luck: 2200**

**\--**

**Species Traits: **

**Ethereal: Physical damage reduced by 97%. **

**Astral**** Being: Regenerates 10% mp (7,500,000) per 5 seconds. **

**Great Spirit: All magic is 100x more effective.**

**\--**

**Description: A ****physical manifestation of divine justice, it possesses near infinite power. If someone decided that you and it need to have a meeting, you truly stand as a figment of pure evil.**

By the time he had finished reading, the spirit had closed the distance between them and slammed into him, before vanishing in a burst of light.

A light irritating sensation scratched at the back of his mind, like a spindly thread of magic poking at him, as the spirit tried to overwhelm his carefully constructed mental defenses.

**Warning; Mental Attack! **

**Disrupt Attack?**

**Y/N**

He pressed down yes without hesitation, and felt a pulse of magic travel backwards up the magical thread, to the source, and the thread shattered with a resounding mental snap.

**Mental Attack Successfully Disrupted! **

**-0MP**

He snorted as he read it, amused. Waving it away, he couldn't help but be disappointed at the Seraphim's combined efforts to attack him. Even in the days, long ago, when he was little more than a mortal he could have likely thrown off that attack. The fact that it was weak enough to not even require any real effort, or a magical expenditure, to break was simply pathetic.

So much for their "Divine Spear of Justice."

He briefly thought back to the days when the Council of Gods posed a real threat to him. Of course, that was before he viscously tore their council apart.

He decided to save reminiscing for later, after he had completed his plan, and called out to the, now scattered and magically drained, group of Angels in a lilting tone "Aww, is that the best you can do? I honestly got my hopes up. It's been fun, but playtime is over... **Perfect Stasis.**" A sphere of burning red light engulfs the remaining seraphim battlegroup, freezing them in place. "Feel free to watch, and bear witness to my greatest achievement." He raised his hand overhead and clicks his fingers, sending a pulse of invisible energy outward to convey a message. "It's Time."

**_Elsewhere In The Universe_**

On a secret facility, a squat grey complex of buildings with a central pillar that stretched multiple stories skyward, in the depths of an oceanic planet, a dark haired woman turned a key in a console. A siren began to sound.

**3**

In a space station, orbiting the site of a recent (cosmically speaking) black hole merger, a tall man in a pinstripe suit meticulously measured the length of a metal rod with a small handheld tape, before slotting it into a machine and _twisting_**. **The machinery jolted to life, and a countdown began.

**2**

A small stocky man wiped sweat from his brow, and punches in co-ordinates into the computer screen, confirming the final aiming calculations.

**1**

A hundred identical facilities, situated across the nearby Galaxy, all began to orient themselves with an earthshaking rumble, then pointing silently toward a single unseen location.

**Fire Inbound!**

The central towers in each facility split vertically, bolts of swirling black energy leaping between the two segments and somehow, inexplicably, making the surroundings _darker, _and unleashed torrential beams of pulsating power out toward the dark star, like black scars tearing their way across the sky.

Simultaneously, the beams slammed into the Dark Star, sending an intoxicating sensation of burning ice rushing through his veins. He unleashes a guttural scream, and an aura of inky blackness exploded outward from him, engulfing the surrounding area in a pitch black cloud.

Ping!

**Main Mission "Ascending Reality" complete!**

**Well, you did it. This world can't limit you anymore. Go on, take your reward. I hope you are proud of what you did... **

**Rewards:**

**Stat cap removed**

**Infinite power**

**The universe is yours to control **

Even as his body convulsed, adjusting to the new power, he could feel the corners of his mouth twitching into a smirk, then a grin and suddenly he was lost in a fit of silent laughter.

He shot a sideways glance toward the black hole, and accelerated himself toward it. _"Let us find out what secrets lie at the bottom of reality" _he thought to himself.

Hovering just before the infinite, and infinitely dark, edge of the event horizon, he could feel the immense gravitational pull trying to pull him foward. He threw his right arm deep into the black hole, and cascading waves of gravity were unleashed from the point where his hand collided with the dead star, warping nearby reality like a hammer pounding on space and bending it out of shape.

Ping!

**Immense gravitational anomaly detected!**

**100,000 base damage **

**10x gravity multiplier **

**5x intensity multiplier **

**100% Space-Time warping boost**

**-**

**10,000,000 Gravity Damage!**

**10,000,000 Gravity Damage****!**

**10,000,000 Gravity Damage!**

Waves of gravity slammed him but, while they would be enough to kill most anything else, he shrugged off the 30 million damage with ease and thrust his other hand deep within the black hole and _pushed_ mana into it. It began to siphon the mana off at an incredible rate and flares of white energy began to lick across the dark surface, bolts of white lightning playing across a pure black sky.

He could feel the raw primal knowledge pour into his mind, less like ordered and rational information and more akin to the last vibrating dredges of the resonating threads from a long-dead reality. He tugged at them.

Something cracked.

Spidery threads of white energy burst outward through the galaxy, stretching across star systems, like a shattering pane of glass.

It felt _wrong_.

His vision was consumed by an expansive darkness, before flashing to a bright, pure golden light.

Dark and light and dark and light and dark and light and _falling, falling._

And then there was nothing.

**_BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG_**

Harry Potter, Knight-Errant and Prefect (Third Class) of Gryffindor house, awoke with a start, jolting upright in his bed. A malicious spark of light flitted across the back of his eyes, and he grinned.

**"Status"**

**_BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG_**

_**BGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBGBG**_

_Hello to whoever may be reading this story, and thank you!_

This is the first piece of literature that I have decided to post on here, and I have an overall narrative for the way I will be taking this story.

This was the prologue, to introduce a key player, the _dark star_, as well as some backstory. The world introduced through most of this chapter will play a largely inconsequential role for the first few arcs, and the main setting is a vastly different and AU version of Harry Potter, as shown near the end of the chapter. This seems like as good a time as any to mention this, as well as the only time I plan to do so, but I do not own Harry Potter, it's associated intellectual property or original ideas.

My current plan gives the story 3 main arcs:

**The Knight In The Castle**

**Requiem Of The Forgotten**

**Shards Of Infinity**

I plan to give each arc roughly 15-20 chapters, each with 2-3k words. While this gives the story a lowball estimate of 135k total words and 45 chapters, these predicted numbers may change wildly as the story develops.

**See you guys on the other side,**

**Skytor**


End file.
